Amor ou Amizade?
by Teefy - Chan
Summary: Ikki quer descobrir seus sentimentos. Só não sabe como irá fazer isso!
1. Recomeço

**Nota:** O anime Saint Seiya,é uma obra de Masami Kurumada,mas se fosse meu,o Ikki casaria com Pandora e Seiya iria declarar-se para Athena (Saori).

Essa fanfic baseia-se na Fase Elíseos,após a derrota de Hades.

**Amor ou Amizade?**

**Capítulo 1:** Recomeço.

-Vamos! Temos que levar Seiya de volta a Terra!- exclama Saori,em meio ao choro. Temia pela vida da pessoa que mais amava. Aquela que a protegeu do ataque do Deus do inferno. Hades. Seu pior pesadelo que tornou-se realidade. Realidade que a marcou,deixando Seiya à beira da morte. E que tornaria-se verdade caso falecesse.

-Vamos,Athena!-exclamou Shun,ajudando Athena a carregar Seiya. Hyoga,Ikki e Shiryu os seguiram apressados, também preocupados.

Com as asas das armaduras dos Deuses,sobrevoaram Campos Elíseos,procurando de alguma forma achar o caminho de volta.

-Olhem!-exclamou Hyoga,apontando para um túnel negro. Ikki apertou os olhos,tentando enxergar mais além,quando o viu:

-O Muro das Lamentações...-sussurrou Ikki,lembrando-se de Pandora. Deitada. Com o colar de contas nas mãos,mostrando cada espectro morto. Em um sono profundo que não sabia que iria acordar um dia.

-Vamos- disse Shiryu,despertando Ikki dos seus pensamentos. Seguiu os outros em direção ao muro.

Athena seguia na frente com Shun,seguido de Hyoga e Shiryu,e depois Ikki.

Pousaram no grande buraco do muro,feito pela flecha de Aiolos* e pelos poderes dos outros cavaleiros de ouro. Começaram a andar,mas Athena parou abruptamente.

-O que houve?-perguntou Hyoga.

-Pandora...-sussurrou Saori,olhando para a mulher deitada,que parecia dormir.- Ikki...-chamou Saori,sem desviar o olhar de Pandora.

Ikki aproximou-se de Saori,olhando para Pandora. Parecia preocupado,mas não demonstrou.

-Quero que carregue Pandora e a traga conosco.

-O QUE?-perguntou Hyoga,perplexo.

-Vai trazê-la conosco?-perguntou Shiryu,surpreso.

-Sim...mas explicarei depois. Agora vamos,temos que ir!

Shun e Saori continuaram andando,junto Com Shiryu e Hyoga,deixando Ikki para trás. Mas este nem ligou...estava extasiado com a beleza de Pandora. Mesmo desacordada,ainda continuava bela. Antes não havia percebido,estava com pressa de salvar Athena. Suspirando,Ikki levantou-a no colo,o vestido negro longo brilhava,junto com o colar. Os cabelos escuros e longos,estavam sedosos e macios. Contemplou-a,antes de seguir os outros.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Eles chegaram!- exclamou June,chamando a atenção de Seika e Freya.

Seika sorriu,olhando para o grupo. Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi Seiya,que estava sendo carregado por Saori e Shun,e Ikki,que carregava uma mulher.

-Seiya!-exclamou Seika,correndo em direção a eles,as lágrimas já se formando.

June e Freya a acompanharam, também preocupadas.

-O que aconteceu?-perguntou Seika,olhando para o corte no tórax de seu irmão,que estava desmaiado.

-Precisamos ir ao hospital. E rápido.- diz Saori,com a voz embargada.

-Vamos,eu sei o caminho!-exclama June,sendo seguida por Saori e Shun,junto com Seika e Shiryu.

Hyoga e Ikki ficaram observando o pequeno grupo se afastar. Freya chamou a atenção deles.

-Entrem! -disse Freya,apontando para a enorme mansão. Hyoga seguiu Freya,assim como Ikki.

Quando adentraram,ficaram olhando ao redor. A casa parecia ser maior olhando de dentro. Os móveis rústicos,assim como o piso de madeira lustrosa.

Fez um movimento para eles a seguir e subir as escadas,

-Você pode se trocar aqui.- Falou Freya para Hyoga, ficando um pouco envergonhada.

Hyoga a olhou agradecido,e adentrou no quarto. E em frente,Freya abriu outra porta:

-Você pode colocá-la aqui... quando ela vai acordar?

Ikki não respondeu de imediato. Primeiro,colocou Pandora na cama,e virou-se para Freya:

-Ela está em um sono profundo...não sei quando ela vai despertar.

Freya ficou chocada,mas nada disse. Apenas saiu do quarto,os deixando a sós.

Suspirando,Ikki fechou os olhos,cansado. Estava preocupado com Seiya. Esperava que o cavaleiro se recuperasse logo.

Ikki voltou-se para a cama,observando Pandora,que ainda dormia. Aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se ao lado do leito,e impulsivamente,segurou-lhe a mão.

-_Porque você não acorda?...Hypnos** foi derrotado...-_ sussurrou Ikki.

Agora,mais perto,pôde enxergar algo que brilhava em sua testa. Ikki afastou a franja,e contemplou,surpreso,uma estrela. Ele conhecia o símbolo. Era o mesmo que Thanatos*** carregava em sua testa. Será que era aquilo que impedia Pandora de acordar? Não sabia.

Olhando Pandora,lembrou de algo quando era mais novo:

________________________FLASHBACK ON_________________________

Eu adoro ficar brincando aqui. É um lugar bom e calmo...Mas ninguém vem aqui...apenas brincando uma vez quando ouvi passos, pertos de mim. Me surpreendi,já que era deserto.

-Oi!-disse uma menina,parando ao meu lado

-Oi. - Disse,simplesmente.

-Quer ser meu amigo?-pergunta a garota.

Eu a olhei no fundo de seus olhos,vendo o brilho negro.

-Quero! - disse,animado. Nunca havia sentido isso antes. Ainda mais por uma menina que mal conhecia. Ficaram brincando até tarde,quando um homem veio buscá-la. Pena que eu não sabia o nome dela.

_______________________FLASHBACK OFF____________________________

Ikki voltou a realidade,um pouco surpreso. Não lembrava de Pandora na sua infância. Ficou de pé,refletindo. Não sabia a diferença dos seus sentimentos por Pandora na infância e os sentimentos de agora. Não sabia se era amor ou amizade.

**"Perguntei a um sábio,**

**a diferença que havia**

**entre amor e amizade,**

**ele me disse essa verdade..."**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Aiolos- Cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário;

**Hypnos- Deus do Sono

***Thanatos- Deus da Morte

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/a: Ok,essa é a minha primeira fanfic Saint Seiya. Espero que tenha ficadoo bom! Aamo de paixão Ikki/Pandora! Mas nesse fanfic também terá um pouco de Seiya/Saori.

Kissus da Teefy-chan e deixem reviews!


	2. O despertar

**Nota:** O anime Saint Seiya,é uma obra de Masami Kurumada,por tanto os direitos são dele! **")**

Essa fanfic baseia-se na Fase Elíseos,após a derrota de Hades.

_(resposta dos reviews no final)_

**____________________________**

**Amor ou Amizade?**

**Capítulo 2: **O despertar

Passou-se 2 semanas. Seiya já voltava para casa,depois de ter ficado internado por dias se recuperando. Já Pandora,ainda estava adormecida,e Saori fazia de tudo para acordá-la.

-Parece que este selo me impede de acordá-la. -fala Saori,observando Pandora dormir.

-Porque a troxe conosco,Athena?-pergunta Hyoga.

-Bem,Pandora nunca foi uma pessoa cruel. Ela apenas cumpria ordens.

-Como assim,Saori?-pergunta Seiya,curioso.

-Pandora tinha 6 anos quando conheceu Hypnos e Thanatos. Ela me disse que...-foi interrompida.

-Espere um minuto. Ela _te disse__?Quando?-_perguntou Ikki.

-Depois eu explico. Continuando...Ela corria no jardim de sua casa,até encontrar um galpão abandonado. Dentro deste galpão estavam três caixas. Ela tentou abrir uma delas,quando Thanatos e Hypnos apareceram,e deram a ela uma missão: que quando Hades nascesse,ela seria sua irmã mais velha e o protegeria até que ele crescesse e pudesse dominar o mundo.- fala Saori,observando cada um dos cavaleiros.

-Nossa...mas Athena...porque ela não acorda?-perguntou Shun

-Como eu disse,este selo me impede. -fala Saori,pacientemente.-Mas...

-**Mas?- **Perguntam,juntos.

-Há um jeito. Mas preciso da força de um de vocês.- fala Saori.

-Eu ajudo.-disse Ikki,dando um passo a frente.

-Shun,Shiryu e Seiya,peço que saiam do quarto,por favor.-fala Saori. Observou os três saírem,e voltou-se para Ikki.

-Quero que a segure com toda a sua força e a não solte.-avisou Saori,colocando a mão sobre o selo.

Ikki segurou Pandora pelos braços. Saori começou a murmurar um encatamento,fazendo Pandora debater-se. Ikki segurou-a com mais força ainda,quando Saori pediu para soltá-la. Ikki soltou-a e ficou de pé. Saori retirou a mão lentamente de sua testa,e viu o que esperava: o selo havia desaparecido.

Saori sorriu para Ikki,que continuou sério. Os dois saíram do quarto,deixando Pandora descansar.

Desceram as escadas,e avistaram os cavaleiros sentados no sofá junto com Freiya,Seika, June e Shunrei.

Seiya foi o primeiro a notá-los,e perguntou:

-Então,ela já acordou?-perguntou ele.

-Temos que esperar agora.-fala Saori,sorrindo,com as mãos juntas. Ela encaminhou-se com Ikki até o sofá e sentaram-se com eles,ficando por horas conversando sobre tudo. Ikki ficou em silêncio,perdido em pensamentos.

Seika o despertou de seus pensamentos,o cutucando:

-Ei,Ikki, não quer jantar? Já anoiteceu.

Ikki levantou-se,sem responder e foi até a cozinha. Seika ficou observando suas costas,sem nada a dizer. E o seguiu segundos depois.

**

Ikki entrou na sala de jantar. Saori e Seiya conversavam animadamente enquanto comiam, não havia sinal de Shunrei e Shiryu, Shun conversava com June e Hyoga com Freiya.

Ikki sentou-se na mesa,sem dizer nada e começou a alimentar-se.

**

"Onde será que eu estou?" - pensava Pandora,olhando ao redor; O cenário era assustador.

O céu era negro; pelo chão estava todos os corpos dos espectros* mortos em batalhas pelos cavaleiros de ouro** e bronze***.

-Você é uma traidora,Pandora. - ecoa uma voz,assustando-a. - Ao invés de ficar do nosso lado,preferiu ajudar aquela raça de cavaleiros inferiores. Inclusive o cavaleiro de Fênix.

Pandora tremeu,sem saber o que falar.

-E-eu...- tentou ela, mas desistiu.

-Tem que ser punida. - falou a voz, com ódio no tom.

Padora arregalou os olhos ao ver um vulto negro vir em sua direção a toda velocidade,pronta para lhe dar o golpe fatal.

**

Ikki ,ao terminar de jantar, colocou o prato na pia,e voltou-se para a cadeira. Quando ia sentar, ouviu um grito feminino do andar de cima. Saori olhou em seus olhos rapidamente, levantando da cadeira e correndo até o quarto do andar de cima,seguindo Ikki,que estava à sua frente. Ikki abriu a porta do quarto em um rompante,olhando para a cama. Saori chegou segundos depois , seguida de Seiya.

Avistaram uma Pandora ofegante, olhando ao redor do quarto, tentando reconhecer e saber onde estava. Até que os olhos negros brilhantes avistaram as figuras paradas na porta do quarto. Olhou para a primeira pessoa e a reconheceu imediatamente:

-Fênix...-sussurou

"**Perguntei a um sábio,**

**a diferença que havia**

**entre amor e amizade,**

**ele me disse essa verdade...**

_**O Amor é mais sensível,**_

_**a Amizade mais segura**_."

Fim do segundo capítulo!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Espectros - são os guerreiros que servem ao deus do Mundo dos Mortos, Hades.

**Cavaleiros de ouro - Eles são conhecidos por vestirem armaduras douradas e estarem entre os mais poderosos personagens da série.

***Cavaleiros de bronze - São os cavaleiros da classe mais baixa da hierarquia dos cavaleiros de Atena.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/a: **_Nossa,demorei,mas postei! Eu ia deixar a Pandora mais alguns dias desmaiada,mas decidi acordar logo,para a alegria do nosso querido __Ikkinho__! Espero qe tenham gostado!_

Resposta dos reviews!

**Andarilho das Fic :** _Quee bom qe gostou! Vou tentar fazer um mais longo,ok? Vou confessar,é que às vezes me dá preguiça. __**=P **__Maas tudo bem,vou tentar melhorar. E continue acompanhando!_

**Hanae Ichihara :** _Outro capítulo para satisfazer sua curiosidadee!_ **=P **_Ainda bem que gostou! BeEijos!_

**Pandora Apony:** _Confesso,é mesmo difícil achar fanfics desse casal,então eu criei uma,só para começar! Kissus,e continue acompanhando!_

Ee para não perder o costume, deixe reviews! Kissus da Teefy - chan!


End file.
